Mewtwo's Control
by Shadow-38
Summary: Brock and Ash encounter Mewtwo one night and are forced to witness his power. BrockXAsh. Yaoi. One-shot


Hello, Fanfic readers! Today I'm going to write a completely random one-shot yaoi fanfic for the Pokemon category. This is rated M, and will be quite…. sex filled. It will involve, Ash, Brock, and Mewtwo. If you don't think you'll like what you're about to read I suggest you go hit the little back button and leave this story. To those who do want to read…. Enjoy!

The day was drawing to a close and Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Brock decided to set up camp. The group had just left Lavender town and were hiking on route 13 toward Fuchsia City, but they still had a long way to go and the sun had already set.

"Charmander! Use Flamethrower!" Ash commanded, "Light the wood up and build a nice fire!"

Charmander shot a flame from his mouth and created a nice fire for the group. After Brock made everyone dinner, they pulled out their sleeping bags and went to sleep.

Hours passed and soon it was the dead of night. The camp fire had faded and only the distant sounds of nocturnal pokemon could be heard.

At precisely 3:00 in the morning, Ash woke up. A stranger inclination made him get out of his sleeping bag and leave the woods to walk toward the water. When he reached the water's edge he was glad he decided to wake up, because floating above the water was a rare pokemon. The pokemon he knew as Mewtwo.

"Oh my god." Ash whispered as he dug for his pokedex. He flipped it open and pointed to Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo, the genetic pokemon," The pokedex said, "This Pokémon was created by recombining Mew's genes. It's said to have the most savage heart among Pokémon."

"Wow, a Mewtwo." Ash said as he admired the Pokemon as it floated silently above the water. Ash walked toward a tree and rested his back against it and stared at Mewtwo. The sight was amazing and he wanted to savor this moment for as long as he could.

The silence was interrupted by the sounds of something walking through the woods. Ash jumped up in fright and turned around to see Brock.

"Brock!" Ash whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not sure." Brock admitted, "I just felt the strange urge to walk here. I—" Brock stopped when he noticed the motionless Mewtwo floating above the water.

"Oh my god." Brock said.

"I know, right? Isn't it amazing!" Ash stated.

Suddenly a deep voice filled their heads.

"Of course I'm amazing," the voice said. Mewtwo was communicating telepathically with them.

"OH GOD!" Ash shouted, "It's communicating with us!"

"I'm going to do more than that," Mewtwo said, "We're going to have some… fun. This night."

"What do you mean fun?" Brock asked.

" What I mean by fun is… Well, it'll be easier if I just show you." Mewtwo said calmly. He circled around and turned to face Brock and Ash. He raised one of his hands and then the "fun" began.

"Oh…" Ash moaned as he extended his hand to support himself on Brock. Brock put his arm around Ash to help support him.

"Ash!" Brock said, "What's wrong?"

Mewtwo was clearly doing something to Ash, at first Brock feared for Ash's safety. What he didn't know was that Mewtwo was psychically playing with Ash's nuts.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Brock asked as he turned to Ash. Ash wasn't able to hold himself up and started to lower himself to the ground. Ash moaned loudly. "Ash!" Brock yelled.

"I'm… I'm okay." Ash moaned as he moved his hips up and down. Ash's cock was now hard as a rock, and Mewtwo was psychically stroking his dick. Brock watched in amazement as Ash squirmed back in forth in pleasure. Ash occasionally would arch his back and throw his head back and moan; whatever Mewtwo was doing, it was obviously really good for Ash.

Mewtwo floated closer, and with the use of his telekinesis unbuttoned Ash's pants. He slid his pants down around his ankles. His boxers followed shortly after.

"Oh…" Ash moaned as Mewtwo continued massaging his erect member.

"Oh my god." Brock whispered as he turned away from Ash's naked body.

"Look at him." Mewtwo demanded. Brock didn't obey and continued to look away. Mewtwo scoffed, "So you disobey me? Well I can have some fun with you too."

Suddenly Brock was forced to his hands and knees and was stuck there.

"Since you were defiant, I'll have to punish you." Mewtwo chuckled in Brock's brain.

"What are you—" Brock was interrupted as Mewtwo was forcing him to inch closer and closer to Ash's naked body. "Mewtwo… No… please." Finally Brock was face to face with Ash's rock hard member. Ash was still squirming and moaning in pleasure.

"Suck it." Mewtwo commanded.

Resisting was pointless as Mewtwo had complete control over him. Brock was forced to move his head forward and he unwillingly took Ash's cock in his hand. Ash moaned as Brock began to stroke Ash's cock. Then slowly his mouth moved closer and closer to Ash's throbbing member.

"Ash…I—" Brock couldn't finished because he had finally taken Ash's cock into his mouth. Ash moaned loudly and threw his hands to the back of Brock's head.

"Brock!" Ash moaned as Brock continued to suck his rock hard cock.

"That's more like it." Mewtwo commented as he watched Brock bob up and down between Ash's legs.

Mewtwo floated closer to the two and was soon floating next to them. He now had a much better view of the forced oral sex between Brock and Ash.

Brock tried to pull his head back and scream, but he was still under Mewtwo's control and continued sucking his friend's dick. He thought it was never going to end until suddenly his head was pulled back.

Brock took a deep breath and starred to Mewtwo.

"Did you enjoy that?" Mewtwo asked.

_NO! You son of a bitch! _Were the words Brock tried to yell, but instead the words "Yes. I loved it." came out.

"Good. How about you?" Mewtwo said as he turned to face Ash. Ash didn't reply and continued to moan. Mewtwo chuckled.

He extended his hand again and both of their bodies tense up.

"I want to try a new position." Mewtwo stated. He flicked his hand and Ash was turned around on his hands and knees. Brock stayed on his knees behind Ash.

Mewtwo moved his wrist again and suddenly Brock's clothes were completely ripped off of him. His torn clothes fell to the ground beside him. Brock yelled, but no words came out.

Mewtwo looked over Brock's naked body, and sighed in annoyance as Brock's cock was completely soft.

"How annoying." Mewtwo said. He floated over to Brock and placed his hand Brock's cock. Mewtwo kept a tight grip on it and began to emit psychic energy into it. Brock's began to breathe heavier and faster as he tried to conceal his moans. Finally it became too much to bear and he let out a loud moan.

"That's more like it." Mewtwo smiled as he watched Brock moan completely voluntarily. Mewtwo removed his hand to reveal Brock's cock, now hard as a rock.

"You want to fuck him?" Mewtwo asked.

Brock didn't respond, he continued to breath heavily.

"I said. Do you want to fuck him? Answer me!" Mewtwo yelled.

"Yes." Brock whispered. He found that he wasn't being forced to say these words.

"Then. Do. It." Mewtwo commanded and drifted away from Brock.

Brock turned his eyes towards Ash who was still sitting on his hands and knees.

"Are you ready for this, Ash?" Brock asked. Ash nodded his head and Brock advanced towards Ash.

Brock separated Ash's cheeks and slowly began to push himself inside of Ash. Both Ash and Brock moaned loudly as Brock went deep inside Ash's ass.

"You're big." Ash moaned looking back to Brock.

Brock flashed a smile and placed his hands on Ash's hips. He then began to push in and out of Ash. Brock proceeded slowly at first then began to get faster and faster.

Mewtwo smiled as he watched Brock plow Ash's tight ass. He then released control over the two and smiled even bigger as Brock continued to slam into Ash and Ash continued to moan.

"They both wanted it." Mewtwo said to himself, "and my work here is done." Mewtwo chuckled once again and in an instant vanished from sight.

Neither Brock nor Ash noticed Mewtwo disappear. Brock had his eyes shut and head thrown back as he was thrusting into Ash, and Ash had his head lowered as he felt Brock go deeper inside him.

Brock was getting faster and harder with each thrust. Brock moaned loudly as he slammed into Ash's ass, and Ash moaned with each powerful thrust. Brock moved one hand to Ash's head and grasped his hair. Ash let Brock pull his head back and he moaned even louder.

With his other free hand Brock gave Ash's ass a swift smack and continued to plow into him. Brock pounded Ash faster and his moaning began to increase in pitch.

"I'm getting close." Brock yelled. Ash moaned in reply. Brock let out a loud moan and Ash felt Brock thrust into him one last time and then felt Brock's warm load release into him. Brock slumped over Ash and breathed heavily, and Ash lowered himself to the ground.

"That…" Ash gasped, "was phenomenal."

"I agree." Brock said, still trying to catch his breath.

After a few minutes of recovery Ash looked around. "Wait. What happened to Mewtwo?"

Brock sat up and looked around. Mewtwo was nowhere to be seen.

"That means… He wasn't controlling you back then." Ash said as he looked to Brock, "you were fucking me completely willingly."

Brock didn't say anything. "I… I was?"

"Yes!" Ash said excitingly, "And you're damn good at it too! Nice and rough."

Brock and Ash exchanged smiles.

"You know. I never thought I would enjoy having sex with another man," Brock said.

"Me either." Ash confessed, "but it was good. You were good."

"You're not so bad yourself." Brock said as he looked to Ash. The two made eye contact then began to move closer. Brock places his hands on Ash's shoulders and the two met with a kiss. The two kissed for a great deal of time until Brock broke it to come up for air.

"Hehe, wow." he said as he looked at Ash.

"Yeah. Wow." The two sat in silence for a few more seconds until Ash decided to pull up his pants.

"Dammit." Brock said, "Mewtwo shredded my clothes. I have some extras at the camp, but I have to walk back through the woods completely naked!"

"Well… At least I get to admire the view!" Ash chuckled.

Brock shoved Ash and started to walk back to camp.

Neither Ash nor Brock spoke of these events to anyone, but it was a night they would never forget. The night they spotted the rare Mewtwo. The night Mewtwo forced his sexual desires on the two of them. The night Brock fucked Ash. The night they fell in love.

Okay! That was my first one-shot… ever! Did ya like it? Any comments? Questions? Recommendations?  
>Well, none-the-less I hope you enjoyed it!<p>

Shadow-38


End file.
